1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the electronic scanning of images, particularly of transparent images, for reproduction on a television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional scanning devices which utilize CCD's, the image of every film frame is continually moved across the photodiode line of the charge coupled device. Integration of the signals from the photodiodes will ensue as long as each respective frame or television line lasts (64 .mu.sec.). In the prior art, the image line will move across two lines of a full television frame during one line period, as opposed to the one line per one line period relationship existing in conventional television systems. This has the disadvantage that the vertical resolution of the frame will only be one half of the television resolution. It would thus be advantageous to adapt the vertical image resolution of the image scanned to that of a television image, namely 625 lines per frame.